A Night To Remember
by Gaara's Sand Angel
Summary: this is about a girl who wished to find love, and she reliezes that shes in love with her closest friend but the only problem is...hes a dead wizardmon. does he return her feelings? could this even work? or is her love a lost cuase. read and review!


I'm Kathrin Hawkins, a 15 year old in high school; its may 18th of the year 2000; and today was the school dance! I found that I was so excited because friend Kiki was going to be there with me. We were both single and we were planning on picking up a few hot guys. Well she did anyway, turns out my flirting stinks… but I stuck around anyway in hopes that things would get better. I mean the dance itself was great! I loved the music and all the cool foods and decorations they had… I just started feeling like a 3rd wheel after a while sense Kiki was all over this one guy she met.

So I went and stood out on the balcony of the school to stare at the moon; I seem to find myself doing a lot lately. I can't seem to keep my mind off depressing matters that much anymore, it's quite irritating really sense I'm TRYING to have fun, but I can't get my mine off HIM! I must be crazy to even entertain thoughts about him in a romantic way. I mean c'mon he's a ghost! And yet…he's my closest friend.

And to make matters worse… he's not even human, He's a digimon! A Wizardmon spirit named Alphonze. I've known him for what seems like forever, back all the way to when I was just a child. Though back then, I thought he was my imaginary friend. Who would have guessed he'd stick around even when I couldn't see him anymore as I got older. He acted as my guardian angel all this time, and I wasn't even aware until 3 months ago.

I sighed as I grasped the silver pendant around my neck. It was a gift for my 15th birthday only I got it in the most peculiar of ways; I just woke up with it around my neck that morning. Alphonze told me he gave it to me to keep me safe, that as long as I wore it he's always be there for me, we'd always be together…. if that's so could he possibly return my feelings? The thought made me blush.

I shook my head violently. "NO NO NO NO! I can't think like that!" he's a ghost Kathrin! AND A DIGI GHOST TO BOOT! It would never work out…..

A cold hand rested on my shoulder and I took in a sharp breath freezing in my spot, I could feel my cheeks light up even more as a smooth calm voice followed. "Is something the matter?"

I knew that voice all too well. "O-oh! Uhh nothing Alphonze…." I could feel his gaze on me. Those breath taking green eyes probably full of concern.

"Why aren't you in there dancing with your friend?" He asked taking a seat next to me on the bolcony.

I turned to face him with a smile. "I have my reasons."

He arched a brow at me "care to share?"

Somehow I knew he was smirking underneath that cloak of his, I guess it comes from being around him so much. "Wish I could. But... I can't" I gave a nervous giggle, the fact I felt my blush on my cheeks made me feel so out of place, All he was doing was speaking to me and I was getting all riled up.

Alphonze chuckled lightly and patted me on my back sending shivers down my spine. "So why are you out here? I would have expected you to be inside looking for love, like you ranted about doing earlier."

I gulped down my nervousness to speak to him; okay even if I like the guy this is ridiculous! Get a hold of yourself Kathrin! "Well….. The thing is…."

Alphonze gave me a curious look which made it that much harder fro me to speak. Curse your cuteness Alphonze! "The truth is, I already found someone…." I felt my blush intensifying; if I blush anymore I'm going to blow up!

Alphonze blinked at me in surprise looking back to the groups of people inside before returning his gaze to me. "Oh? Well I'm glad for you, your following your dream."

"Yeah…." I turned so I could rest my arms on the balcony railing returning my gaze to the sky. At least that way I could keep him from seeing my reddened cheeks. How embarrassing… "But there's just one thing wrong with it…"

"Yeah, and what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think he returns my feelings… I mean if there's one thing I've learned in the passed few weeks..." I turned to face him. "Falling in love? That's easy… getting them to love you back. Now THAT'S difficult..."

Alphonze looked at me with an astonished look. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because…. It's complicated… I couldn't be with him even if I wanted to. He's out of my league so to speak. I mean c'mon look at me, I'm not all that attractive and just about every guy here HATES me... so I'm better off looking at him from afar... " I looked away blushing lightly, and I could almost feel myself trembling. Is that a good thing I feel like that? I should probaly get that checked out...

Alphonze's eyes softened and I could tell that he was smiling under his cloak as he spoke to me in a soft tone. "The world doesn't hate you, and you're more then enough for any man Kathrin." I looked at him a little surprised as he continued. "Don't be so hard on yourself; after all it's given you a great Mon that really cares for you."

"Umm don't you mean man? And who the heck are you talking about? Cause I'd LOVE to meet him." I turned and glanced back at the school through the windows at the boys dancing inside before I gave him a curious look. "Alphonze?"

But he didn't answer me that time; he just chuckled and turned to look out at the stars like I had been doing previously. Was he hinting at something? Could he actually LIKE me? I mean this could really be my chance to tell him how I feel! But the again is that a really wise decision? UGH! I'm confusing myself...

I sighed. I mean would I want to regret not even trying? "Hey Alphonze, have you ever regretted anything? Like not crossing over for instance? I mean you could live a much happier afterlife in heaven right?

He didn't take his gaze off the stars in the sky as he answered me. "I have regretted once... but not for my decision to not cross over there's nothing for me there; and everything for me here."

"Really? Wow, so then what DO you regret?"

Alphonze looked down and a pained look crossed his features. "I regret acting so carelessly when I was alive, maybe if I had made better decisions... I would have been able to live and be able to be with the woman I love."

"Oh my... I'm sorry. She must of been a great digimon." I wanted to give him a hug or SOMEHTING to make him feel better but as I've found in my passed attempts I go tight through him.

He didn't tare his gaze from the ground as he spoke to me. Wow, must of been a really depressing subject for him; Cant say I blame him...

"She isn't a digimon... but to me it doesn't matter. I'll wait for her in the afterlife as long it takes and watch over her for all eternity."

My heart skipped a beat. He's talking about me... isn't he...? I couldn't move, I could barley breath. He wasn't being direct but I think he just said he loves me! Okay Kathrin just take a deep breath and just say it. Even IF he's talking about another girl... he's my guardian angel... he wont leave me.

I turned myself away from him and took a few deep breaths to calm my rushing thoughts. Okay I can do this... "A-Alphonze?" I wouldn't know it, but he glanced at me out the corners of his eyes as I spoke. "I-if I were to say that I well... liked you... what would you do?" I braced myself for the worst as I listened for a reply.

But of all things he chuckled. How is this funny? I fail to see the humor in this... I turned to face him and he had this gleam in his eyes and if I didn't know any better he was glowing more then normal for a ghost.

"I'd say, what took you so long? And do this." However before I could ask what he'd do he pulled down his cloak to reveal a scarecrow like mouth, which I've only seen like what twice? And simply kissed me.

My ghost was kissing me. I closed my eyes as my cheeks lit up bright pink and all logic I had dissipated just like. At first it felt like cold air on my lips but then it began to feel more and more solid and less and less like cold air. When he pulled away he started to turn a bright glowing white and then he was engulfed in a ball of light while I stood there stupefied.

But then just as quickly as the light appeared it vanished and there laid Alphonze unconscious oh the ground but not see through anymore... which was REALLY weird. I reached out to touch him and to my amazement I didn't go through him. He was solid and warm... I picked him up and went straight home so I could take care of him cause he WAS still unconscious.

When I got home I laid him down on my bed and dabbed his forehead with a wet cloth trying not to mess up his pretty black hair to much. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes... was he just reborn? I mean all digimon can be reborn but Wizardmon aren't supposed to be, they go into spirit form of a higher existence. Yet here he laid solid warm and breathing... wow I say nothings impossible but this is ridiculous...

He groaned as he opened his eyes to look at me and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Welcome back to the living Alphonze."

Alphonze sat up staring at me for a moment before he spoke. "Am I really alive again? Can this really be possible?"

"Hey don't ask me, I don't have a clue; but apparently it is." I giggled and hugged him, I just couldn't help myself.

He hugged me back praising whoever gave him this second chance at life and I just enjoyed the fact I could touch him now, I could feel his warmth, his soft skin and hair. This was truly a miracle.

"I love you Alphonze." I smiled down at him.

"And I you." And he kissed me.

Well that's my story, its been 10 years sense then and we're still together. There's a lesson to learn in this tale, Love can conquer anything... Even death. So never give up on love cause it's in more places then you think.


End file.
